Deaths not ready for you yet
by devin.conway.16
Summary: Not very good at summary s so bear with me for a bit the worlds going to throw you for a loop
1. Chapter 1

**Death`s Not ready for you yet**

**First story so yea if something's missing or you feel I could've done something else then please tell me**

**Anyhow let's get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fallout new Vegas Bethesda does, **

**Prologue**

It started out just as every other day out in the wasteland had, I woke up covered my tracks and went into primm to my job as a package courierwhen I arrive at the Mohave express I ask if there's any work for me. As it turns out there was delivering a platinum chip strange job right? I mean what could possibly be so important about this chip, what really set off alarms was that originally it was another courier's job but he turned it down and said to give it to me. Pretty spooky shit if you ask me but hey I needed the caps so I accepted the job and that's how I wound up here in a graveyard surrounded by two great khans and a reach boy in a nice suit cocky shit isn't he? Anyway he reaches into his coat pulls out this really well maintained pistol and tells I had an 18 karat gold run of bad luck last thought going through my head before he pulled the trigger what came first the chicken or the egg?

**Authors notes **

**Ok really short chapter but if anyone would be kid enough to leave some feed back for then thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter I am going to try and go more in depth than 200 hundred words ok so first of all I feel I might need to explain a few things first though first off couriers male wasteland hair style main armor is the stealth suit from the research facility on big mountain just because I like that suit and its pretty good stat wise certainly not power armor like in fallout 3 but it gets the job done and the musketeer styled facial hair I made this courier on a play through I've gone through most of the game but technically I didn't actually finish the last quest because it glitched on me but I've played through all the dlc`s except for dead money because it's just a death trap if you ask me so I'll be skipping over that quest unless somebody would like to help me out with that one I also apologize if I mess up with some of the names in the beginning now that I've explained that somewhat on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout New Vegas Bethesda does**

**Chapter 2: waking up**

"Oh good your awake" said a complete and utter stranger weird don't remember ever talking to this man, maybe he`ll introduce himself. So bright. "I am doc Mitchell" said the doc who I now knew to be named Mitchell. Wonder why I would need a doctor though wasn't I perfectly healthy… well as healthy as a man can get in the post-apocalyptic wasteland I suppose. "Let's start with your name, do you remember your name son?" asked doc Mitchell I replied "It`s Jack" any last name Jack asked the doc "No sir" I replied at least not one that I can remember I thought. Well I had to go routing around in your noggin to get all the bits and pieces of lead out why don't you tell me if anything's out of place he hands me and old mirror that I look into I notice straight away that the doc has extremely good needle work I can barely make out the outline of the bullet wound there's going to be very little scaring thanks to the doc`s needle work next I check myself over dark brown hair and blue eyes, hmm well looks about right to me. Why don't we walk over to Vigo-tester over there and see what the damage is said doc Mitchell I get up and the world spins whoa there slow down it's not a race exclaims the doc I walk over to the machine he pointed out early while he comments on how it's going good so far when I get to the machine he says go ahead and give it a try to shocking result most of my status was normal except my luck was labeled as an eight doc Mitchell was surprised to commenting on how he's surprised that with my luck that the bullet didn't just turn around and climb back into the barrel of the gun.

**End of the chapter please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
